To Protect a Princess
by jjessie3d
Summary: Mulder, Scully and Skinner are sent to Romania to protect a Princess from a curse. Set around the sixth season. I wanted to show a more human side of Skinner, so here goes. First X-Files submit.


**Chapter One**

Scully and Mulder were sitting in front of AD Skinner's desk. They had just been called into his office. Skinner closed the file folder in front of him and passed it across the desk.

"I've been asked to go to Romania and head the security team for the King."

"The King of Romania? Romania has a king? I thought they just had gypsies and vampires," Mulder stated as Scully picked up the folder and started to read.

"That's Transylvania, Mulder," Scully stated.

"I'd take garlic anyway, Skinner." Mulder stated.

"You can bring the garlic, Mulder, you two are coming with me." Skinner said sternly.

Mulder went from slouching to sitting up. "We're in the X-files, remember? We don't babysit Kings, no matter where they're from."

"Well, this sounds like an X-file to me. It says here that the king had eight daughters, but that six of them disappeared mysteriously, only to turn up dead a year later."

Skinner continued for Scully. "All but one of these princesses has died within a week of their 16th birthday. The other princess turns 16 next week. The king fears for her life and wants us to protect her."

"So the king's daughters have been kidnapped and murdered. I still don't see the X-file." Mulder stated.

Skinner stood up. "The six girls who died disappeared into thin air from their bedroom within a week of their 16th birthday. The bodies didn't turn up for a year. They were all found in the forest surrounding the castle. When autopsies were performed, they're complete abdominal contents, reproductive organs, stomach, intestine, spleen, had all been surgically removed, then they were all sewn back up."

"Wow, a neat murderer. Cleans up after himself. Doesn't sound like any vampire I know."

"Mulder, there's no indication that this is the work of a vampire. Their blood was not drained." Scully turned back to the file. "I'd say illegal organ harvesting, but those aren't the organs taken for that."

"The king is positive that the royal family has been cursed and that the last princess will be taken in the next two weeks."

"You said there was another daughter that hadn't been taken. How old is she?"

"28." Skinner stated, sitting back down.

"How did she escape the dreaded 16th birthday?"

"No one has an answer, which makes her a suspect."

Scully handed the file to Mulder who looked it over. "So is she trying to keep her place in the royal line? Killing the competition?"

"She's the oldest, so she's first in line already. Anyway, the last princess's 16th birthday is in three days. They want us there the morning of her Coming of Age ball and to stay for two weeks to make sure that nothing happens to this girl."

"Scully? What do you think? Up to babysitting a royal brat in a foreign country for two weeks? Wait, if you go with us, who's going to feed my fish?"

Scully stood up. "I'm sure the Lone Gunmen can take care of that. When do we leave sir?"

"I've booked our flights for two days from now at 5:00am."

**Chapter Two**

Mulder, Scully and Skinner were sitting in the back of a limousine, on the way from the Romanian airport to the castle.

"Traveling in style," Mulder said, patting the seats next to him. "A man could get used to this."

Skinner ignored him. "Special Agent's Mulder, Scully, this is the King's personal assistant Dorin Mazilu. He will brief us on what's going on."

Mr. Mazilu cleared his throat. "As you know, Princess Natasha's Coming of Age ball is tonight. We have our own security staff, but the King insisted that the FBI be involved due to your success with, what are they called, X-files? He feels that the royal family is cursed and does not want to lose anymore daughters to it. He has faith that the three of you can get the Princess through these next two weeks alive. I hope you live up to your reputations Special Agents Mulder and Scully."

"You hear that Scully? Even Kings have heard of us."

"Can it Mulder." Skinner looked at Mr. Mazilu. "First we want a tour of the grounds and get filled in on the ins and outs of the ball."

"Mr. Mazilu, are we going to be protecting the princess? What exactly do you want us to do?" Scully sat forward in her seat.

"I've asked AD Skinner to guard the child. The King would like to speak with you two on theories as to what happened to his other daughters and would like you to investigate the strange circumstances surrounding their deaths. He hopes that by solving the mystery, or as he puts it, lifting the curse, his youngest daughter will be saved."

Mulder mumbled under his breath, "AD Skinner, babysitter. He'll never live it down."

**Chapter Three**

"AD Skinner, Special Agents Mulder and Scully, I present His Royal Highness King Andrei." Skinner bowed to the king. Mulder and Scully followed suit.

"Ah! It is a pleasure to meet the great Mulder of the X-files!" The king took Mulder's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Mulder smiled. "Your Highness, excuse me for asking, but how did you hear of me?"

"Ahh....Victor, the head of my security team, turned me onto the website for The Lone Gunman. You have been mentioned many times on there."

Mulder looked at Scully and shrugged. Scully rolled her eyes.

Skinner interrupted, "We would like to speak to your security detail. I assume they will be at the ball tonight."

"Of course! First, please let me introduce you to my daughter, Natasha." The king turned and put an arm around a young girl. She had beautiful dark eyes, long black hair and smiled shyly. After bowing, the agents introduced themselves.

"This is AD Skinner, Natasha; he's going to be guarding you for awhile."

"Father, I don't know why Nanny Julia just can't stay."

The king smiled for his guests. "Darling, I've already told you. Agent Skinner can better protect you. He has a lot of experience and I trust him implicitly."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Natasha, do not argue with your father. You know he just wants you safe." The voice came from a young woman. She was a little taller than Scully with long dark hair and deep blue eyes. She put a protective arm on Natasha and looked over the agents.

"Oh, agents, this is my eldest daughter, Katherine." Scully felt he was introducing his eldest daughter as an afterthought. "Katherine, take Natasha upstairs. We have work to do."

Katherine and Natasha walked away. The agents noticed a security man following them at a distance. "That's Emil. He's on the security detail. He will keep an eye on Natasha until we are finished with the necessities."

**Chapter Four**

"Wow," Mulder exclaimed, approaching Scully in the ballroom that evening. Scully was wearing a spaghetti strap black gown with a slit up the leg. "You dress up nice. Where's your gun?"

Scully looked around the crowd. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

They eyed Skinner across the ballroom. He was a few feet away from Natasha who was in a crowd of teenagers gossiping excitedly.

"Looks like Skinner's having a good time."

Scully smiled. "Come on Mulder, let's make our appearance so we can go out to the woods and check things out."

He put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the king. "Your Highness. We appreciate the invitation and it's a beautiful ball, but we would like to get started looking around."

"Ah!" The King smiled, clapping Mulder on the back. "But first you must dance the first dance. It is bad luck in Romania for anyone at the Coming of Age ball not to dance the first dance." He turned to his assistant. "Dorin, my speech."

Mr. Mazilu handed the king some notes and then followed the king to the podium. After a cursory speech he commanded everyone to dance as he danced with his daughter, Natasha.

He headed toward Natasha and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Skinner, you have a dance partner, no?"

"Uh, no sir. I don't dance." Skinner stated, somewhat uncomfortable.

The king looked around. He spied Katherine. "Ah. Dance with my daughter, Katherine."

Skinner looked over at Katherine. She was in a strapless blue ball gown with white arm-length gloves. Her hair was swept up in a pile on her head. A tiara crowned her curls. She looked stunning. "Sir, I'm sure she has someone else to dance with."

"Nonsense! I insist! Katherine! Come here at once!" He motioned for Katherine to approach. She walked over. "Katherine, I want you to dance with Mr. Skinner. Everyone must dance!"

"Yes, father." With a shy smile, she looked up at AD Skinner.

The king and Natasha started dancing and soon everyone joined them. Mulder and Scully danced, keeping an eye on Skinner, who was looking red faced and embarrassed. Katherine stood next to him.

"Sir," Katherine stated, not meeting AD Skinner's eyes. "It is best to follow my father's orders."

"Look Your Majesty, you're very pretty. I just don't—um—that is—I never learned how to dance."

Katherine smiled and looked up to meet Skinners' eyes. She held out her hand for him to take. "This dance is easy. I will teach you."

Nervously, Skinner took Katherine's hand and led her to the dance floor. Katherine, gracious and self-confident, curtsied to Skinner. Skinner bowed back. Katherine took Skinners left hand and put it on her waist, putting her right arm on his left arm. Then she took his right hand in her left hand.

Skinner started moving clumsily before stepping on her foot. "Oh Princess! I'm so sorry. I told you I couldn't dance." He let go of her and backed away.

Mulder and Scully, watching the situation, tried to hide their laughter.

Katherine tried again. "Here, let me lead. Then, when you are comfortable, I will let you lead."

She put his hand on her waist again and took his other hand. "Okay, move your feet like this, left, right, right, left, left, left, left. Very good." After a few tries and Skinner watching his feet the whole time, he got into the swing of things.

"You seem like a pro at this." Skinner said.

"Pro?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, um…very professional. Like you've done this before."

"A daughter of the king must know how to act and how to dance at a ball."

Changing the subject she said, "Now, you've got the hang of it. I'm going to let you lead now, and I will tell you when to twirl me." Skinner looked up, his eyes big.

"Twirl you?" He asked, nervously.

Katherine smiled. "It is okay. I will twirl; you just pretend you're doing it."

They were quiet for a moment and Skinner's eyes went back down to his feet.

"Am I so ugly that you'd rather watch your feet than me?" The princess asked, kiddingly.

"No! It's just I don't want to step on your feet again."

"You're doing fine, sir. I'm sorry that my father forced you into this. I hope your wife doesn't mind you dancing with me."

Skinner frowned and looked out at the crowd over her head. "Actually, I'm not married. I'm divorced."

"I am sorry to hear that sir. There are very few divorces in Romania so I know it must have been difficult for you."

"It's been a few years. What about you? I thought you would have a line of men waiting to dance with you."

Katherine's smile faltered for just a moment. "Ah, no. They all have eyes for Natasha tonight. I am invisible to all."

She looked over at her father and sister dancing. Skinner searched her eyes for hints of jealousy.

Skinner wanted to ask about the murders, but didn't think it would be appropriate to interrogate a witness he was dancing with.

They shared small talk, and Katherine remained self assured and pleasant to be with. Skinner didn't realize he was enjoying himself until the song was over and they parted. She curtsied to him once again.

"Mr. Skinner, I thank you for the dance."

Skinner bowed. "Please, call me Walter."

They stood and faced each other. "I could not be so forward as to call you by your first name Mr. Skinner. You have learned to dance well." She smiled again and disappeared into the crowd.

Skinner sat in a chair near the dance floor drinking water when Mulder and Scully approached. "Man, Skinner, you were rocking!" They sat down next to him.

"Agent Mulder, did you want something?" Skinner said sternly although Scully noticed his face redden.

"I just wanted to let you know that Scully and I are heading out. We're getting out of these duds and going to search the grounds. I hear there are always hidden doors in these old castles, so I also want to see if I can find some in the dead girls' rooms."

"Good idea. Call me if you find anything."

Mulder stood up. "Have fun babysitting."

**Chapter Five**

Skinner awoke with a start. He had never fallen asleep on duty before. It must have been jetlag and the time change as well as the excitement of the party.

He stood up and took out his gun when he noticed Natasha's door was open. Cursing himself for sleeping on the job, he entered the room. Someone was sitting on the bed next to Natasha. As he silently moved closer, he could tell it was Katherine. She was in a long white nightgown and her hair was pulled away from her face but flowed down her back.

Natasha was crying and although he couldn't hear Katherine's words, she seemed to be soothing the young teen. He put his gun away, but stayed where he was. She was still a suspect in the murders, and Natasha was still in jeopardy.

Skinner's heart unexpectedly leapt in his throat when Katherine started singing. It sounded like some sort of lullaby. She had a beautiful voice that stirred a strange emotion in him. She stroked her sister's hair as she sang and soon the younger girl fell asleep.

Skinner stood in awe, listening to the song. He felt hypnotized by it.

He came to his senses when the singing stopped. He saw Katherine take something out of her bathrobe and move it toward Natasha. Something metal shined in the moonlight.

"Your Majesty, stop right there!" He stated quietly, torn between protecting and not waking the young girl.

Katherine gasped and whispered, "Please don't hurt her!" She whirled around to face Skinner, the object in her hand behind her back.

Hand on his gun, Skinner asked, "What do you have behind your back?"

"It is no business of yours." Katherine stated.

"If it is a weapon I need you to drop it now. I don't want to shoot you."

Katherine looked puzzled. "You would shoot me for a good luck charm?"

"What?"

Katherine slowly brought her hand out. In her hand was a gold cross. "I wanted to put it under her pillow. I thought it would take away the curse."

Skinner took his hand off the gun. "Why didn't you just show me?"

Katherine looked at the cross. "My father does not believe in this. He would not allow me to give it to Natasha. So I wanted to put it under her pillow to protect her. I was afraid you would tell my father."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was. Please go ahead."

Katherine gently put the cross under Natasha's pillow then kissed her forehead. She turned to Skinner and gestured to the sitting room adjacent to Natasha's bedroom. "Please, come with me."

Skinner followed her.

"Why would you think I would hurt my little sister? I'm trying to protect her."

Skinner tried to find the words. "Right now I'm not sure who to trust and who not to. "

Katherine turned toward the window and looked out into the night. "You are wondering why I was not taken like my sisters when I was 16."

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Skinner said nothing.

"I was not taken, because I am worth nothing to the royal family." She stated plainly.

"What?" Skinner was shocked. "You're next in line for the throne. "

She turned but did not meet Skinner's eyes. "Actually I am not. When I was 15, I was diagnosed with cervical cancer. The only way to save me was through a hysterectomy. I am barren. Although my father tried, he never bore a son, and he does not want a barren daughter ruling his kingdom. I am his shame. No one will marry me because they know I will not produce an heir. All of my fathers' hopes are in Natasha. If she makes it through these next two weeks, she will one day become queen."

She looked up at Skinner but he did not meet her eyes. "I believe I was spared the curse because of my barrenness. Because I cannot continue the royal line. Now it is all up to Natasha. The stress is terrible for her. She has been crying herself to sleep for weeks. She is afraid of the curse, and she is afraid to be queen." She looked over into the bedroom at her little sister. "She is too young for all of this. I try to protect her, but do not know what I am protecting her from."

"Do you have any idea what happened to your other sisters?" Skinner asked, still unable to meet her eyes after learning such personal information.

Katherine sat down. "I was 18 when my first sister disappeared. Everyone searched for weeks on end. There was no trace of her disappearance. Then, a year later, her body was found in the woods. I am sure you are aware of the condition of the body." She fell quiet.

"And the rest of your sisters?" Skinner asked.

"The same. They disappeared into thin air. They were found a year later in the woods. Their abdomen's cut open. I spent many days searching the woods on my own. A year ago, when my sister Bella's body was found, I found something strange near her body. I gave the item to my father, but never heard anything else about it."

Skinner met Katherine's eyes. "What was it?"

"It looked like the claw of an animal. It was black and came to a sharp point. He had his personal assistant give it to the security team, but nothing every came from it. I think they determined it was from a fox or some other kind of animal that came upon Bella's body after it had been dumped. But it looked like no claw I had ever seen."

Skinner thought for a moment, and then took his phone out of his pocket. "This may be something that Agent Mulder would like to know. Excuse me for a moment." He went into the next room and dialed a number.

Katherine stood up and looked out the window again.

"Mulder, this is Skinner. Have you found anything yet?"

"Well, we've been out in these woods for two hours now, and haven't found much of anything."

Skinner was in the middle of telling Mulder what Katherine told him when he heard a stifled cry behind him. He turned in time to see Katherine being pulled into a secret passageway in the wall. There was a cloth over her mouth and she seemed to be losing consciousness. The hand holding the cloth had sharp black claws and red skin.

Skinner dropped the phone in mid sentence and ran toward Katherine. The secret door closed. Skinner could not find the way to open it. "Katherine!!" He screamed, pounding on the wall where she disappeared. "Katherine!!"

He heard Natasha call out, "Who's there? What's wrong?"

In agent mode, Skinner strode toward Natasha. "Come with me." He said. He helped her out of bed. As she put on her robe, he grabbed the phone off the floor. Mulder was still on the line yelling "What's wrong?"

"You two need to get up here to Natasha's suite right now. Someone took Katherine." Skinner hung up the phone and went to the young girl. She was tearful. "Where is Katherine?" She asked.

Skinner bent down so he would be eye to eye with her. "Did you know there was a secret door in your sitting room?" He asked.

Natasha shook her head. "Where is Katherine?" She asked.

Skinner found her couldn't lie to her. "Someone took her. I need you to stay with me so I can keep you safe."

Skinner went to the door and rang the intercom. When a voice answered he told them to summon the King to Natasha's room.

**Chapter Six**

Mulder and Scully had just arrived when they heard the King running down the hall shouting, "Natasha! Where's my Natasha!"

When he set eyes on Natasha, the King gathered her in his arms, crying with relief.

"Your Highness?" Skinner said, after a minute. "The reason we called you in here. They took Katherine."

The king looked up at Skinner from where he'd been kneeling next to his daughter. "What?"

"Princess Katherine, sir. Someone took her through a secret passageway in the wall."

The king didn't speak for a moment. Then he said, "You mean it's over? My Natasha is safe?"

Skinner looked at Mulder and Scully, puzzled.

"Your Highness, I don't think you understand what I'm telling you. Princess Katherine has been taken."

The king stood up and looked at Mulder. "Agent Mulder, do you think this means that they won't take Natasha?" He asked.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"They have a princess. The curse has been fulfilled. A princess was taken. Will they leave my Natasha with me?"

Everyone was speechless for a moment. Skinner finally said, incredulously, "But Katherine?"

The king waved his hand, "Yes, yes, we must find Katherine. You may look for her. I will stay with my daughter."

Skinner, having heard Katherine's history, became angry. He walked toward the king, "Listen, maybe you didn't hear me—"

Mulder grabbed Skinner's shoulder. "He heard you AD Skinner. Let's go look for Katherine. Show me where the secret passageway is."

The three agents walked into the sitting room. Skinner turned to the other agents. "Of all the—"

Scully stopped him this time. "Sir, this is a King. He can do what he wants. Obviously he wanted Natasha safe. That will free us up to look for Katherine."

"But—"

"I know," Scully said, patting his shoulder. "Where did she disappear?"

Skinner went to the wall where Katherine disappeared. "Here."

Mulder went over and started tapping on the wall. "There's something back there all right. Now to find the secret button, or lever or whatever it is we have to find to open it."

After searching for a moment, Scully found a button behind a curtain. She pressed the button and the secret door opened. All three agents stopped for a moment, stunned that the door was open. Then Scully noticed the paper on the floor. She reached down and picked it up.

After reading it, Scully handed the note to Skinner. "It looks like they took Katherine by mistake. They want a trade."

"What?" Skinner asked, taking the note. The King approached as he read the note.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They want a trade. Katherine for Natasha." Skinner said flatly.

"Absolutely not!" The King hugged Natasha closer to him.

"Your Highness," began Scully trying to stay calm. "The note says he will kill Katherine if we do not hand over Natasha."

"I will not risk my daughter." The king said adamantly.

"Father, please. We have to. I don't want Katherine to die!" Natasha cried.

"You will stay with me, Natasha." The king turned around and strode out of the room.

"Why, you—"Skinner charged after the king, but was stopped again by Mulder.

"Skinner, we're wasting time that Katherine doesn't have. Let's go look for her."

**Chapter Seven**

The secret passageway led down deep into the castle. The farther down they went, the colder it got. Soon they met a proverbial fork in the road.

Mulder flashed his flashlight down to the floor. "I can't see any tracks that lead the way."

Scully leaned down and examined the floor. "Me neither."

"Fine, "Skinner said. "You two go that way, I'll go this way."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Skinner? Splitting up?" Asked Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, this woman's life is in danger. And the more time we spend arguing, the less time she has to live. We split up. That's an order."

The two agents quietly went on their way, leaving Skinner alone.

**Chapter Eight**

Katherine awoke with a huge headache. She was about to sit up when she heard voices behind her.

"You dropped off the note?"

"Yes sir, if they can find a way to get the secret door open."

"They're FBI. They can find a way to open it up. I'm sure the Americans would probably use an axe before looking for the button."

"Yes sir."

"This is bad. We can't return this one, but we have to keep her alive long enough to get Natasha."

Katherine's ears pricked. She tried to identify the voices, but she couldn't discern them in her haze.

"What do we do if they don't bring Natasha?"

"Then we kill her in front of them. That will show the FBI that their fancy American ways aren't better than ours."

"Okay, the trap is set. Have them stand right in this area. As soon as they give over Natasha, I'll set the trap off. You kill Katherine."

Katherine's stomach dropped. She was going to die here in the dirty cold cave. She was also going to be the reason that the nice American agents were going to die.

She heard a strange mewling noise that turned her blood cold.

"They're near. He senses them. Wake the woman."

Katherine closed her eyes. She was turned over and something with a strong smell was put under her nose. She coughed and opened her eyes. She was staring into the eyes of Dorin Mazilu.

"You!" She said as he roughly pulled her into standing position. She would have lunged at him but she found her hands were tied in front of her.

"Me!" Mazilu said, teasingly.

"You're the one who killed my sisters?"

"No. That would be that beast up there." He forced her head so she could see the beast. Katherine let out an involuntary scream. The beast looked like a devil. He was all red with claws for hands and feet. His eyes were bright red and had sharp teeth. He had horns on his head.

"Mazilu!" Skinner yelled, entering the cave. "Let her go!" The creature faded into the darkness.

Mazilu put his arm around the woman and put a gun up to her shoulder. "Where's Natasha?"

"Right here." Natasha stepped out from behind Skinner. Skinner looked as surprised as the rest of them to see her.

Skinner grabbed Natasha. "How did you get down here?"

"Never mind that." She turned to Mazilu. "Let my sister go!"

"I will trade her for you, young princess." Mazilu jeered.

"Natasha, no! Go back. Run away!" Katherine looked at Skinner. "How could you bring her down here?"

Mazilu jerked Katherine harshly. "Enough from you. Natasha, come here or your sister dies."

"Let her go and I'll walk toward you."

"Start walking and I will let her go."

Natasha started toward Mazilu. Skinner started after her.

"You! FBI agent! Stop right there. Right there. Do not move from that spot." He released his hold on Katherine.

A man in the shadows grabbed Natasha and ran through another doorway. Katherine ran toward AD Skinner. "Run! It's a trap!" Skinner froze for a moment.

Katherine ran and pushed him hard out of the way. She heard a gunshot but before she could register the noise a large object blindsided her. She lost her footing and rolled onto the floor. Soon the floor was gone and she was falling. She managed to grab the edge of the hole before she fell in.

Skinner looked up from his place on the floor. He was surprised by Katherine's hard push that knocked him to the ground. Before he could stop it, a large metal object swung down and hit Katherine. She fell to the floor and then disappeared.

He jumped up and ran toward Katherine. He saw her fingers holding onto the edge of the hole. He kneeled down and grabbed her wrists. "Take my hand!" He yelled. Mazilu ran off into the cave where the other man and Natasha had gone.

She grabbed his arms with her tied hands.

He pulled her up but lost his grip for a moment. He was sweating.

"Please! Leave me! You must go after my sister!" Katherine knew that Natasha was in mortal danger. This FBI agent was wasting time trying to save her. She looked him in the eyes and what he saw made him yell, "Princess, no!"

She let go of his wrists and let herself fall.

As she fell, Skinner made one final lunge and was able to grab the rope between Katherine's wrists. "No one is dying on my watch!"

With a huge effort, he pulled Katherine up and out of the hole. She lay on the floor panting, as did he. She looked at him and showed him her wrists. "Do you mind?"

Still breathing hard he undid the rope around her wrists. "What is that hole for?" He asked.

Katherine looked over at the hole and shuddered. "I don't know and I hope never to find out."

"Me too. Let's get out of here."

As Skinner helped Katherine to her feet, Mulder and Scully arrived with Natasha. Mulder was also holding the man who had grabbed Natasha and took off with her. "I believe he's part of the king's security team?"

"Natasha!" Katherine took a step and collapsed in Skinner's arms. Skinner lowered her to the ground and kneeled next to her. "Princess?" He asked.

Her hand was holding her side. When she took her hand off, there was blood. "I think I've been shot," Katherine said, looking at her bloody hand.

"Agent Scully!" Skinner said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to put on the wound.

Scully kneeled down next to Katherine. "Is it bad?" Katherine asked.

"We need to get you some medical help." She looked up at Skinner. "I can't tell how bad it is here. We need to get her upstairs so I can look at her closely.

Mulder stepped up. "Scully, take this guy so I can carry her upstairs."

Skinner was still watching Katherine as she seemed to pale in front of his eyes. "No, I've got her." He carefully lifted her into his arms and they all went up to the castle.

**Chapter Nine**

By the time Skinner got Katherine up to her room she was unconscious. Scully and Natasha followed him while Mulder turned the man over to the security detail.

He gently set her down on her bed and brushed the hair from her eyes. She looked so pale.

"Sir, let me help her." Scully was next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You take Natasha and wait outside. I'm going to need to see how bad this is."

Skinner took one last look at Katherine before guiding Natasha out of the room. He took her into her suite and hit the intercom. When it was answered he stated he needed a first aid kit to Katherine's room.

Natasha sat on her bed while Skinner paced. "Is my sister going to be alright?" She asked.

Skinner, who wasn't sure how to answer the girl, approached her bed and kneeled down. "Agent Scully's a doctor. If anyone can help your sister, Scully can do it."

Natasha started crying and buried her head in Skinner's chest. Skinner awkwardly patted her back. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about Katherine.

The King approached, followed by Mulder. "Natasha! How could you! Did you have something to do with this Mr. Skinner?"

Skinner stood and faced the king. "Your Highness, I was surprised when I saw Natasha down there. I thought she was with you."

The king walked toward Skinner threateningly. "You stupid American!"

"Daddy!" Natasha yelled, standing between him and Skinner. "I did this on my own. I couldn't let Katherine die! I had to help her. When you were talking to the staff, I slipped away and followed Mr. Skinner down there. He had no idea."

The king kneeled next to Natasha. "How could you? You know I couldn't live without you!"

Natasha said quietly, "I couldn't live without Katherine."

The king looked up at Skinner. "Agent Mulder said Katherine was shot. How is she?"

Skinner tried to keep his temper in check. "Agent Scully is a medical doctor. She's checking her out now."

"She'll be okay." Scully said in the doorway. "The bullet went right through. I got the bleeding stopped and dressed her wound. She should go to the hospital and get some antibiotics. The wound could easily get infected."

The king stood up and went to the intercom. "Yes. I want the doctor up here now. We need to give Katherine some antibiotics."

"Sir," Scully started. "I mean, Your Highness, I really think she should go to the hospital."

"My doctor is capable of taking care of this. Taking her to a hospital now would only call attention to my problems. The press need not know about my family troubles. Natasha, you will sleep in my suite tonight. I will not lose you again." The king stormed out of the room, Natasha trailing behind him.

The doctor appeared and Scully showed him into Katherine's room. Mulder and Skinner stayed where they were.

"That man has only two daughters left and all he cares about is Natasha. It's like Katherine is invisible to him." Skinner said, walking into the sitting room.

Mulder followed him. "He's the king. That's his entitlement. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize what a woman he has in his daughter."

Skinner was watching out the window. "He's only interested in his throne and who's going to succeed him." He explained to Mulder about Katherine's cancer.

"You know," Mulder said. "I bet she's right. I bet her not being able to have children has something to do with the murders. But what?"

"I think someone wants the royal line broken. Most likely Mazilu. We need to find him."

"The security detail is already on it."

"You said the man you caught was part of the security detail. Can we trust any of them?"

"Well, he was pretty scared about being turned over to them and they seemed pretty pissed off that he tried to kidnap the princess, so I would figure we can."

"Have they questioned him?"

"They're doing that now, but I don't think they'll get him to talk. He was pretty tight lipped when I handed him over to them."

Skinner was silent, but Mulder could see his face filled with emotion. He put a hand on Skinners shoulder.

"Scully says she's going to be okay. The bullet went right through. Scully wouldn't lie."

"I know."

They were both silent before Mulder started.

"You like her, don't you."

Skinner looked up at Mulder in surprise. Mulder smiled. "I saw you dancing with her. I've never seen you enjoy yourself before tonight. And when she collapsed? The look on your face said it all."

Skinner looked out the window again. "I just—"He stopped for a moment and swallowed. "She saved my life down there Mulder. She pushed me out of the way and almost died because of it. She would have died to save her sister. To see the way her father treats her." Skinner faltered.

"I know." Was all Mulder could say.

A few minutes later, Scully came in. Skinner turned to see her and asked anxiously. "How is she?"

"She's going to be alright. The bullet didn't hit any organs and went right through. The doctor gave her some antibiotics and a shot of morphine for the pain. I think with rest, she'll mend."

Skinner gave her a small smile and looked toward the door to the suite.

"You can go in there," She said to him, knowingly. "She's conscious, but pretty out of it right now from the morphine."

Skinner barely heard her as he was already headed out the door.

Katherine still looked pale, but smiled when Skinner entered the room. "Mr. Skinner," she said, holding out her hand to him.

"I wish you would call me Walter." He took her hand in both of his. "How are you feeling?"

"I've never had morphine before. It is quite a strong drug." She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked at Skinner.

"My Natasha is safe?" She asked.

Skinner smiled at her. "Yes. The king has her in his suite for the night. She's fine."

Katherine sighed with relief, but grimaced at the pain.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Agent Scully?" Skinner asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Katherine smiled again. "You will hurt your back bending over like that. Please, feel free to get a chair from my sitting room. Unless you have to leave right away?"

"No," Skinner said. He went to the sitting room and got a chair. He put it next to Katherine's bed and sat down next to her. Katherine put out her hand for him to take again. He took it gently into his own hands.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Just luck I guess. I was close by when I heard you scream and I came running."

Katherine sat up suddenly, but groaned and grabbed her stomach. Skinner stood up. "Princess?"

He helped her lay back down. "You shouldn't move. You're too weak."

Katherine's breathing increased and she closed her eyes. Sweat beaded on her forehead. "The scream. You reminded me."

"Reminded you of what?"

Katherine opened her eyes and Skinner saw fear in them. "There is a devil down there. I don't know what else to call it. It was not human. It could smell when you were near. It has something to do with my sisters. This, this thing must have killed them." Still breathing hard, she closed her eyes.

"Princess?"

She patted his hand with her free hand. "I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"Do you want me to go?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Please, no. I feel safe with you by my side."

"Do you think you could repeat what you just told me to Agents Mulder and Scully?"

"Do you think they would believe me? I feel silly telling you."

Skinner chuckled. "If anyone will believe you, it's Agent Mulder. This is his area of expertise."

Skinner left for a moment and returned with Agents Mulder and Scully.

They listened quietly to Katherine's account of what happened before they arrived.

"Well, I think we should take another look down in the bowels of the castle." Mulder stated, eager to start searching for this monster.

"You two go ahead. I don't want Mazilu to come after Katherine. I'm going to stay with her for awhile." He ignored Mulder's smile.

After they left, Katherine said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Skinner asked.

"For believing me." She smiled groggily. "I am confused by something."

"What's that?"

"You call them Agents, but Agent Scully called you AD Skinner. What does AD mean?"

"Oh. I'm an assistant director."

"Of the FBI?"

"Yes. Of the FBI. It's less glamorous than it sounds."

"I am very impressed. Why is such an important man as you babysitting my sister? Did you upset someone?"

Skinner chuckled. "You sound like Agent Mulder. No, when I looked over the case I was intrigued and wanted to help."

"I'm glad you came." She closed her eyes, and then opened them. "All of you." She added.

"You need to rest, Princess. Just close your eyes and sleep. I won't let anything to happen to you."

Katherine's eyes closed. "If you call me Katherine, I will call you Walter," she said as she fell asleep.

**Chapter Ten**

AD Skinner awoke to the door opening. He sat up straight in his chair and looked over to the door. Three women were standing at the door, watching him in awe.

Skinner stood up. "Can I help you?"

The girls looked at each other. One of the girls curtsied and then spoke, "Sir, we are the Princess's ladies in waiting. We are here to dress her."

"Oh!" Skinner said, somewhat embarrassed. "Of course."

"Ladies," said a voice behind him. "It is alright. This is Agent Skinner. He stood watch over me while I slept last night."

The girls giggled, relieved that there was a good reason for a man being in her room.

Skinner turned toward the Princess. "How are you feeling this morning, Princess?" He asked.

"Better, I think," She tried to sit up, but grimaced and grabbed her abdomen.

"Princess!" Skinner helped her to sit up and put a pillow behind her back, much to the dismay of the ladies-in-waiting. "You need to take it easy. You've been shot. I know how that feels. Not very pleasant."

A cry broke out behind him. "You were shot, Your Majesty?"

"I am alright ladies," The princess said, a smile replacing her grimace. "It is only," she looked at Skinner, "How do you American's say? Only a flesh wound."

Skinner smiled. "It's a bit more than a flesh wound. You need to stay in bed today and heal."

The intercom went off, asking for Agent Skinner to go to the dining room.

Feeling a little more at ease, one of the ladies said, "Sir, thank you for guarding the Princess. We will take care of her now. You can go."

Skinner looked at the Princess, not really wanting to leave. Katherine smiled at him.

"You go. I will be fine. Do not worry."

**Chapter Eleven**

A butler met Skinner on the way and showed him to the dining room where the King was already talking to Agent's Mulder and Scully. The King made notice that he was wearing his clothes from the night before and frowned. Then his smile returned.

"Ah! AD Skinner. Please join us for breakfast."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Skinner said, sitting next to Mulder.

"We were just explaining to the King that while you guarded Katherine, we went looking for Mr. Mazilu. We didn't find him, but check these out. I bet you anything this is what the Princess found next to her sisters' body."

He handed Skinner two sharp, black, claws. Skinner inspected them closely. "Any idea what kind of animal would have claws like this?"

A member of the royal staff poured Skinner a cup of coffee. He thanked her.

"Sir, I have never seen any animal with claws like that," Scully told him.

"The thing I saw take Princess Katherine last night had claws like these, but had red hands. Any ideas on what it could be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mulder said.

"What are we doing to catch Mazilu?" The King asked. "And what are doing to prevent my precious Natasha from being taken away from me?"

Skinner ignored the fact that the King did not mention Princess Katherine.

Mulder finished swallowing his poached egg and then replied, "We have several of your staff combing the caves beneath the castle. Mazilu could be anywhere and there's a lot of ground to cover down there. After breakfast, me and Scully were going to head down there again."

Skinner looked around as he took a sip of his coffee. "Where's Princess Natasha?"

"She is with my most trusted security man, Emil. Emil has been with me for 17 years. He will not let anything happen to her."

"As soon as I shower and change I will take over." Skinner stated, gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"Please AD Skinner, take your time. It looks like you had a long night. Would you like to rest first?"

Skinner had to admit that dozing on and off in a chair wasn't the best way to sleep, but now that he saw a real threat for Natasha, he found his second wind.

Skinner stood up, excusing himself. "No Your Highness. I'm fine. I'd just like Mazilu found and Princess Natasha safe." He walked to his suite of rooms, knowing mentioning Princess Katherine would be of no use.

**Chapter Twelve**

After he showered and shaved, Skinner put on jeans and a polo shirt, not wanting to dress so formal if he was going to be watching Natasha all day. His eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep, but the coffee had energized him.

He thought about stopping off to see Princess Katherine on the way to Princess Natasha's room, but decided against it. She needed her rest.

Something felt odd the moment Skinner entered Princess Natasha's suite. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn.

Skinner turned on the lights and was shocked at what he saw. Emil was lying on the floor, throat slashed open. Princess Natasha was gone. He ran to Emil, and although he knew he was dead, checked for a pulse anyway. He ran to the intercom and pressed the button.

While he waited for help to arrive, he ran to the sitting room and pressed the secret button behind the curtain. Nothing happened. Mazilu had done something to disable the secret passageway. Then he realized that Katherine was probably in danger too. He ran to her suite.

Princess Katherine's suite was empty. There was no sign of a struggle. Her bed was made and her room was in order. As he checked her rooms he noticed a bookcase leaning oddly in her sitting room. Another secret passage! He wondered if Katherine had been taken, or noticing her sister gone, had gone after her. Not waiting for anyone else, Skinner ran through the passage, flashlight in one hand, gun in the other.

**Chapter 13**

Katherine, dressed in slacks, blouse and cardigan, ran through the depths of the castle behind the secret door. She didn't know where she was going, but knew she had to go down. She knew her sister, Natasha was in grave danger. She did not have time to wait for the American FBI agents to come.

She was still in pain from being shot the night before, but the determination to find her sister seemed to lessen the pain.

After wandering around for what felt like hours, Katherine heard voices ahead in the darkness. Turning off her flashlight, she approached with caution.

She peered around a corner and saw a dark room. There were candles lit all around. Mazilu was there as well as the red devil she had seen the night before. On an altar in front of them was Natasha. She was tied down. Mazilu was speaking. She listened, waiting for her chance to save Natasha.

Mazilu was circling Natasha. He was holding a candle and Katherine saw what looked like an antique knife in a sheath around his waist.

"My dear Natasha, what an honor it will be to be the mother of the new King of Romania! With Diablo here, you will rule the world!"

The devilish fiend, Diablo made excited noises as he listened to Mazilu.

Natasha was struggling against the ropes that bound her hands and feet. "Is this what you did to my sisters? Mated them with that thing?"

"Your sisters were not strong enough. They didn't have what it took to be the mother of all evil. In the end, their babies abandoned their mothers by tearing their way out of the womb. It will be different with you. It is foretold that Evil will rule the world through the line of Romania."

Natasha was sweating from the effort of trying to escape. "So you just thought you would help them along by kidnapping my sisters?"

"Your mother died before producing a male heir to the throne. The strongest way for Evil to enter into royalty would be through a female heir. The prophecy states that when there is no male heir, the female will be the one to produce the last heir there will ever be." Mazilu continued circling Natasha.

Katherine shuttered to think what her sisters had gone through. Being impregnated by that devil monster only to have their babies kill them as they climbed out of the womb. At that moment she realized why the organs in the abdomen had been taken out. To remove all proof that the girls had been pregnant.

Staying out of sight, Katherine looked over the entire room, trying to form a plan. It would have been easier if the brave FBI agents were with her (her mind's eye stopped at AD Skinners face). She had no weapon. She was hoping her wits would be enough.

**Chapter 14**

At another entrance to the room stood Mulder and Scully. They were checking out the place.

"Two against two. Not bad odds." Mulder whispered.

"Fine. You get the demon looking monster." Scully whispered back.

They froze when they heard a strange mewling sound. Mazilu stopped talking and turned to the demon.

"Diablo, what is it? Is someone coming?"

Mulder looked at Scully. "Well, that's our cue!" He ran into the room, gun drawn. After a beat, Scully followed him.

"FBI! Freeze!" Mulder yelled, gun on Mazilu.

Mazilu just laughed. "Oh you American FBI agents. You think you can stop what was foretold long ago?"

"I want you to raise your hands above your head." Mulder continued. Scully was right behind him.

Seeing Mazilu distracted by the agents, Katherine quietly sneaked into the room and went to Natasha's side. She quickly started untying her sister.

"Katherine!" Natasha said in an excited whisper.

"Shhh..let us get out of here."

She was untying Natasha's other hand when the demon started hissing and growling. Katherine looked up to see the demon approaching her.

Scully trained her gun on the demon and pulled the trigger. The bullet stunned the demon, but in the end, only made it angry. It turned and with an angry growl, ran toward the Mulder.

"Oh great," Mulder said, pointing the gun toward the demon, "you pissed it off!"

He shot it point blank in the chest. The demon stopped and dropped to the ground.

Scully had her gun drawn on Mazilu while Mulder went to make sure the demon was dead. Katherine had almost freed Natasha.

Suddenly, the demon stood up and charged at Mulder, knocking him off his feet. Seeing him down, the demon then charged at Scully, who shot at the demon several times.

Seeing his chance, Mazilu went to the girls. Katherine was helping Natasha down from the altar.

Katherine saw Mazilu approaching. She pushed Natasha through the opening that she had come through. "Run, Natasha, run!" She turned around and hit Mazilu with the butt of her flashlight.

Suddenly Skinner appeared. He pulled the demon off of Scully and hit it with his flashlight. Scully went to Mulder to make sure he was okay. He had a deep gash on his face and was dazed.

Mazilu grabbed the flashlight out of Katherine's hands and threw it away. Quick as a flash he took the knife out of its sheath around his waist and stabbed Natasha in the stomach. Without realizing she'd been wounded, she kicked Mazilu in the shin, and then pushed him to the wall. Turning, she fled after Natasha.

Mulder and Scully stood up and ran to help Skinner with the demon. They shot it three more times, once in the head before it stopped moving. Through the chaos, Skinner saw Katherine run out the door with Mazilu close behind her.

He looked at Mulder and Scully. "You good? I need to go after Mazilu."

Mulder took a deep breath. "We're good. You go get the other bad guy. We'll make sure this one is dead and stays dead."

Skinner ran after Mazilu.

**Chapter 15**

Katherine ran through the tunnels blindly. The little light she could see behind her showed her how far ahead of Mazilu she was. Her abdomen felt as if it had been ripped open. But she had to make sure that Natasha was safe.

Entering a room she found too late that there was no other exit. She felt along the walls for a way out when Mazilu entered the room. He had her flashlight in his hand and was flashing the light directly onto her eyes, blinding her.

"You let her go, you stupid woman! You will pay for that with your life!"

Mazilu was suddenly at her side, and they struggled. He threw her to the ground. He straddled her and unsheathed his knife once again. He lifted it high above his head, prepared to plunge it into Katherine.

Skinner fired a shot in the air, trying to distract Mazilu while he got his flashlight trained on him.

Mazilu only hesitated a moment and the knife came down. Before the knife could cut Katherine, Skinner fired again.

The single shot was loud to Katherine's ears. Then there was silence. She felt Mazilu fall on her. She felt something warm flowing onto her blouse. It was his blood.

As she tried to push the body of Mazilu off of her, she heard a terrible shaking, like that of an earthquake. She heard Skinner yell, "Princess!" before the walls started to fall around her.

The awful noise of the cave-in seemed to last forever. When it was over there was only dust, and silence. The flashlight was still on, but on the ground. She could not see.

Katherine pushed the body of Mazilu off of her. Pain exploded in her abdomen as she scrambled to the flashlight.

"Mr. Skinner! Mr. Skinner, where are you!?" She called out.

She moved the flashlight around to see. The area near the door was caved in. She was trapped.

Not sure if Agent Skinner had been trapped with her, she moved the flashlight around frantically. Skinner was lying unconscious amongst a pile of rock.

Ignoring her own pain, Katherine reached Skinner and dug him out. She turned him over so that she was able to cradle him in her arms. His glasses were missing. His face was covered in dirt and there was a cut above his left eye.

"Mr. Skinner!" She wiped the dirt off of his face. "Mr. Skinner, can you hear me?"

She put a hand on his chest and was relieved to feel his chest rise and fall.

A cough emitted from him and Katherine looked into his face, concerned. Skinner slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled. "I think shooting a gun in here was not wise."

Seeing her face, a small smile played on Skinner's lips. "I'll remember that next time."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Are you okay? You gave me such a fright."

He put a hand to a knot forming on his forehead and grimaced. "Yeah, I think I'll make it."

He sat up quickly and looked around. "Where is Mazilu?"

"He is over there, dead." She said flatly. "His body protected me from falling debris."

He looked at her and saw blood all over her shirt. "Princess, you're bleeding!"

Katherine closed her cardigan around herself. "It was his blood. I felt it spilling as he died."

"Thank God you're alright." He reached over to take her into his arms, but stopped, realizing who she was. He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She smiled bravely before faltering. Tears fell down her cheeks and she lowered her face. "I am sorry. This is not the way a Princess should behave."

Skinner took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that she looked into his eyes. "Princess, you have faced things that grown men would have run from. You have every right to be scared. Hell, I was scared. You don't have to be regal all the time."

She smiled, before breaking down and covering her face with her hands. She leaned forward into Skinner's chest and he held her as she sobbed. She only allowed herself a moment, then sat up and wiped her tears.

"We should dig our way out, no?" She said with a smile. She hugged herself around her abdomen. Skinner realized it was cold.

"You must be freezing. Let me get these rocks out of the way." He stood up.

She stood up and took his hand in hers. "You saved my life Assistant Director Skinner. I owe you my and my Natasha's life."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "I told you to call me Walter."

"Only if you call me Katherine." Without either really knowing how it happened, they kissed. It was a gentle, sweet kiss that Skinner would treasure for the rest of his life. He reached his arms around to hold her close and felt her sag in his arms.

They parted and he looked at her. She was watching him closely, saying nothing, but continued to fall to the floor. He gently laid her down, kneeling next to her. "Princess?" He asked.

She smiled weakly. "It's Katherine."

He cradled her in his arms. "Are you okay?" Something was terribly wrong. He could feel it. She took his hand. It was covered in blood. In her blood. Slowly he opened her cardigan, revealing blood spilling from her abdomen.

"Katherine!" He said alarmed. He needed something to stop the bleed. He needed to get her out of here. Panic was setting in. He laid her on the floor and stroked her face.

"Katherine, stay with me. I'm going to dig us out of here and we're going to get you help."

She held fast to his hand. "Please. Do not leave me!"

"I've got to get us out. I've got to get you help." She could see the panic in his eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Please. Stay with me. Don't let me go. Please hold me. Keep me warm."

He moved his flashlight around frantically, hoping he'd missed an open exit somewhere. "Help!" he yelled. "Mulder! Scully! We're in here!"

With her free hand, she took his arm. "Shhh," she said, quietly. "It is too late for me. My Natasha is safe from Mazilu. That is all that matters."

He carefully lifted her so he could hold her in his arms. She grimaced at the movement. Sitting on the floor, he cradled her in his arms.

"Don't talk like that. We've got to get you help."

"Romania does not need a barren Princess. I needed to protect Natasha. To make sure she would be queen. This curse will not be completely lifted without a sacrifice." He felt her hand weaken in his. She closed her eyes.

"Katherine, no!" He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. When he opened them and looked down at her again she was smiling at him. "I love you Walter Skinner."

Katherine closed her eyes. The hand holding Skinners went limp. He looked down at her, tears filling his eyes. "I love you, Princess Katherine."

He held her to him in a hug. He let the tears fall, but did not really cry. He thought of her sad life. A life filled with the murder of her sisters, her cancer and life as a Princess. Maybe she was better off wherever she was going.

He didn't know how long he sat there holding her, but he finally realized it was time to go. He quickly pulled the rocks and dirt from the opening. Gently lifting Katherine's lifeless body, he carried her up into the world above.

**Chapter 16**

The Kings' curse was broken. Natasha was safe and sure to take her place as Queen when the time came.

Mulder and Scully, not wanting to take any chances, dragged the body of the demon to the hole that Katherine has almost fallen into and dropped it in. They figured that was the closest to hell that thing would get.

The King was happy to have his daughter, although in his own way he grieved for his eldest daughter.

After four days in Romania, Mulder, Scully and Skinner flew home.

**Chapter 17**

Three weeks later

"Sir?" Scully said, opening the door to AD Skinners office.

"Isn't my assistant out there?" Skinner asked.

"No sir. Can I come in for a moment?"

He put down the report he was reading. "What do you need Agent Scully?" He asked.

Agent Scully entered the room quietly and closed the door behind her. She hesitated for just a moment before approaching AD Skinner's desk.

"Sir," she began, awkwardly. "I received a letter from Princess Natasha."

She could see Skinner stiffen and his jaw set. "And?" He asked.

"She wanted to thank us for helping take away the curse." She stopped, watching his reaction. He would not look at her.

"Is that all, Agent Scully?" She could tell he was uncomfortable with the subject.

"No sir. She wanted you to know that she doesn't blame you for Katherine's death." She stopped momentarily when he looked up at her sharply.

"She said she thought you gave her happiness in her last days that she wouldn't have known otherwise." She stopped when he stood up.

"Agent Scully, I'm glad Princess Natasha is doing alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Scully stood her ground.

Skinner sat down and picked up the report. "That is all, Agent Scully."

She approached him slowly until she was next to him. She had a picture in her hand.

"Natasha wanted to make sure I gave you this." She handed him the picture. Skinner looked at it and his breath caught. It was a picture of him and Princess Katherine at the ball, dancing. He'd always prided himself on being stoic, but in the picture, he looked relaxed and actually happy.

He smiled despite himself. Speaking to no one in particular but aware of Scully's presence he said, "She had teased me about watching my feet and not looking at her." He paused, trying to keep his composure. "She kept saying, "I hope I am prettier than your shoes." His mind went back to that night. Tears clouded his vision.

"Natasha said that she truly looked happy in that picture. Happier than she'd ever seen her sister. She said you gave her sister true happiness and she wanted to thank you for that."

Still staring at the picture, Skinner smiled. "She gave me true happiness too." His voice broke.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner could hold it in no longer. With Katherine's face clear in his mind he sobbed. After a short hesitation, Scully put a hand on his shoulder, then brought his head to her breast and held him while he sobbed. Tears filled her eyes and she stroked his head. He put his arms around Scully and allowed himself to cry for the woman who had changed his life. For the woman who had taught him that courage is beautiful.


End file.
